edwards birthday
by furnilicous
Summary: its edwards birthday bella wants to throw him a big birthday bash but emmett wants to do entertainment what does he have up his sleve? R


Edwards birthday

All human

Don't own twilight DUH!

Bella's pov

I was so exited in two days it was Edwards birthday and I had a surprise party planned Emmett wanted to do the entertainment so I agreed, I felt so exited driving home I felt like singing

Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen,  
Tonight we'll put all other things aside.  
Give in this time and show me some affection,  
We're going for those pleasures in the night.

I want to love you, feel you,  
Wrap myself around you.  
I want to squeeze you, please you,  
I just can't get enough,  
And if you move real slow,  
I'll let it go.  
I'm so excited,  
And I just can't hide it,  
I'm about to lose control  
And I think I like it.  
I'm so excited,  
And I just can't hide it,  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you, want you.

We shouldn't even think about tomorrow,  
Sweet memories will last a long long time.  
We'll have a good time baby don't you worry,  
And if we're still playing around boy that's just fine.

Let's get excited,  
And we just can't hide it,  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it.  
I'm so excited,  
And I just can't hide it,  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you, want you.

I came home to find Edward watching tv

He stood up and looked at me

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

I joined in

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

I sang while he was holding me in his arms

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

We both sang together looking in each others eyes

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

We kissed and he smiled at me with his crooked smile

" so are we going to get ready to go out to dinner?" I asked

" thanks for not throwing me a big party it will be great just you and me" he said going to get dressed im sure he wont hate me for this big birthday bash I got dressed in my elegent baby blue dress straitened my hair when I came out of my room Edward was waiting for me on the coach he looked great in a tux then again he could be in a potato sack and hed still look like a god

" you look beautiful ready to go?" he asked holding my hand I nodded and headed for the limo I booked this is going to be fun we got to a large hall it was dark and Edward was confused good

" bella what the" before he could finish the whole group jumped out

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled Edward looked at me

" quiet dinner huh?" he grinned I shrugged and we sat down in front of a stage I couldn't see Emmett, jasper or Carlisle weird.

About five minuets later Emmett walked on the stage in a builders outfit jasper was an Indian and carlisle was in a police outfit oh god

edwar, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, edward, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, edward, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy.

edward, there's a place you can go.  
I said, edward, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

Edward loves to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
Edward loves the Y-M-C-A.

They have everything that you need to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

edward loves the Y-M-C-A.  
he loves to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal  
You can do whatever you feel ...

edward, are you listening to me?  
I said, edward, what do you want to be?  
I said, edward, you can make real your dreams.  
But you've got to know this one thing!

No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.  
I'm sure they can help you today.

Edward loves to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
he loves to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

They have everything that you need to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

Edward loves to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
he loves to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ...

Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
I felt the whole world was so jive ...

That's when someone came up to me,  
And said, young man, take a walk up the street.  
It's a place there called the Y.M.C.A.  
They can start you back on your way.

Edward loves to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
he loves to stay at the Y-M-C-A.

They have everything that you need to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

YMCA  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A  
Young man, young man there's no need to feel down  
Young man, young man pick yourself off the ground

Y-M-C-A  
then just go to the Y-M-C-A  
young man, young man I was once in your shoes  
young man, young man I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
Y-M-C-A

Then they started to sing again Edward was going to kill me

Everyone you meet, the children in the street  
are swayin' to the rhythm, there's somethin' movin' in them.  
There's no place to hide, so, why even try?  
Can't you hear it coming your way, it's here to stay.  
Music in our walk, music when we talk.  
It's really something magic, to lose it would be tragic.  
Can't you feel the sound movin' through the ground?  
Music makes the world go around.

You can't stop the music, nobody can stop the music.  
Take the cold from snow, tell the trees, don't grow,  
tell the wind, don't blow, 'cause it's easier.  
No, you can't stop the music, nobody can stop the music.  
Take the spark from love, make the rain fall up  
'cause that's easier to do.

Movin' with the wind since the world began,  
the beat is gonna getcha, beat is gonna getcha.  
Music for the blues, for your dancin' shoes,  
there's music in the way that we kiss, you can't resist.  
Movin' through the trees, buzzin' with the bees,  
the sound is gettin' louder, sound is gettin' louder.  
Music when we play, when we kneel to pray.  
There's music in the sound of the wind.

You can't stop the music, nobody can stop the music.  
Take the heat from flame, try not feeling pain,  
though you try in vain it's much easier.  
No, you can't stop the music, nobody can stop the music.  
Change the master plan, take the hope from man  
'cause that's easier to do.

On the radio, on every TV show  
for each and every reason, each and every season.  
Music when we love for the moon above,  
music for the show of life that never ends.  
Music on a plane, music on a train,  
sailing in the ocean, music in the motion.  
Music in your car, at your local bar.  
There's music when you look at a star.

You can't stop the music, nobody can stop the music.  
Take the heat from flame, try not feeling pain,  
though you try in vain it's much easier.  
No, you can't stop the music, nobody can stop the music.  
Change the master plan, take the hope from man  
'cause that's easier to do.

You can't stop the music, nobody can stop the music.  
Take the heat from flame, try not feeling pain,  
though you try in vain it's much easier.  
No, you can't stop the music, nobody can stop the music.  
Change the master plan, take the hope from man  
'cause that's easier to do.

I looked at Edward thinking hed kill me but hes bursting out laughing

" haha this is the best birthday ive ever had thanks bella" he hugged and kissed me

What the hell?!


End file.
